percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
The Young God Chronicles: Chapter 5
Author's Note Haha...yea, it's finally done. Woo. Enjoy. Fail whaling here. 05:37, December 28, 2012 (UTC) Chapter V Each evening, Kronos, king of the Titans would isolate himself from his family into his private chambers. The chambers in which he spent his evening were located on the top floor of the palace and over-looked the most pleasant view there was to see from Mount Orthys. No one was to disturb him during this time. Anyone who did was never heard from again. No one truly wanted to guess—or know for that matter—what happened to the poor beings. He ate his dinner here, which was served by only his most trusted servant, a young girl who went by the name of Acacia. Acacia had served her Lord Kronos for many years, and had yet to deceive him. Kronos knew that Acacia would be the last person who would betray him. But was he wrong? Two floors below his meal was being prepared. Acacia was there, overlooking the project which was being performed by two-dozen of the finest chefs she could recruit. Not too many were begging to work and be at the constant mercy of a group of hot-headed immortals. The petite girl walked back and forth, inspecting the ingredients and the techniques of which they cooked the meal. She had yet to disappoint her Lord with a meal. It wouldn’t be today that she finally did. It was when she was standing beside the chef who manned the stove that a young boy rushed to the door. “Acacia! Lord Kronos has summoned you to his chambers. He has a command for you to fulfill. You must go at once.” The boy reported. Acacia eyed the people once more before nodded and exiting the room. Metis and Zeus stood at the end of a hallway three hundred or so feet away. Once Metis heard Acacia reach the floor above, she turned to Zeus swiftly. “It’s time. Queen Rhea gave this to me two nights ago. Her commands were to put it in Kronos’ nectar. Be hasty, who knows when Acacia will return to continue moderating the progress of his meal. The nectar is always set at the window-sill before it is taken up. The servants will be too occupied with the making of the meal, nonetheless be quiet.” Metis nudged the young God forward, dropping the vial into his sweaty palms. He nodded and walked down the hallway to the kitchen. Metis was correct—the servants were far too busy to care about what he was doing. Most took a single glance to make sure it wasn’t Acacia before returning to their duty and never minding him again. Zeus quietly (but quickly) made his way over to the pitcher of nectar and fiddled with the vial cap, opening it and pouring it into the pitcher. He made sure to get every last drop out. When he peered into the pitcher, the yellow liquid had disappeared. Zeus nodded to himself before exiting the room, jittering from the anxiety. Had anyone saw him? Would one of the servants bother to mention it to Acacia? But most importantly—where would his siblings go after being regurgitated? Metis pulled him beside her as he almost passed her. She hugged him tightly, giddy from excitement. “You did it!” She whispered. He wasn’t so sure. In fact, he was scared he had just poisoned the entire mission. Category:The Young God Chronicles Category:Capn Rin Scotts